


Final Fem-tasy XV

by colporteuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Beating, F/F, Fisting, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Light Bondage, Slapping, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: A series of genderbend drabbles ranging from fluffy to friendshippy to smutty.





	1. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, names have been changed. Gladiolus is now Lilianae, Prompto is now Promptae, Noctis is now Nox, and Ignis is now Ignifera. Ardyn gets to keep her name the same.

“Ey, ‘Fera, I got something cool to show you!”

The excitement on Lilia’s face was obvious; that barely hidden mischievous grin meant that it was something big and something she was probably not strictly speaking supposed to do.

With it being April 3rd, the day after she turned 18, Ignifera could only guess at what this something cool might end up being.

“I really have to get going, Nox is almost out of school-”

“It'll only take a second, I swear!” And then she started stripping off her jacket - long sleeved, for once.

As soon as Lilia’s shoulders were exposed, it was easy to tell what was going on. Dancing down her arms were matching tattoos, flowers. It was obviously fresh, so it was still red and raised, but Ignifera wouldn't dare mention that, not when Lilia was so obviously proud of the way they adorned her muscular arms. “You like? They're sword lilies!”

She chuckled at her friend. “I think most people call them gladioli, but yes. They're very beautiful. Whoever did that has some talent.”

“Wouldn't trust anyone else to stab me that many times. If you ever wanna get one, I definitely suggest him; barely even hurt.”

Ignifera chuckled under her breath. “I doubt I’m the tattoo type. And besides,” behind her glasses, her eyes twinkled as she only barely hid a smirk, “lack of pain is hardly a selling point with me.

Now if you don't mind, I really do have to pick up Nox.”

“Yeah yeah. Tell the princess she gets a vacation for training for a few weeks; these babies have to heal.”

“Of course. I'll let her know.”


	2. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptae helps Ignifera pick a new hairstyle.

“Ohhhhh my gods, dude, I can’t believe you’re finally going to let me do your hair!”

Ignifera still didn’t know why she agreed to this. “Promptae, please, just-”

“Nope, nope, we’re going to girlify your hair!”

A wry smile crossed her lips. “And to think, I won’t even really be able to appreciate it.”

Promptae grimaced and sucked on her teeth. Right, sorry, forgot about that part. Fera had been so good about getting around recently that it was getting harder to remember she was still completely blind.

“Tae, I’m kidding.”

“Right, of course! Now, let’s find you a new hairstyle…”

“Please just don’t cut it all off; I quite like the ponytail.”

Promptae got right to work. She washed Ignifera’s long (“Omigods, this is so  _ so _ long”) hair, gave it a good conditioning, trimmed a couple inches off the ends (“Don’t worry, I’m not going to go crazy, you’ll look great!”), and quickly blew it all out.

“Now here comes the fun part!” Promptae exclaimed, pulling Ignifera’s bangs back before backcombing them a bit, adding a bit of a bump. “I’m not entirely sure if not being able to see makes it more or less annoying for bangs to be in your face, but I know you hated it before Altissia so… Yeah.”

Ignifera chuckled, appreciating that Promptae was finally getting to the point that she was willing to talk about the accident and Altissia and everything that transpired on their ill-fated trip. “I’d argue it’s more annoying, I think.”

“Yeah, that’s totally what I thought!”

And then she fell back into silence while she continued to work, pulling all that hair back into a long ponytail, before adding a few braids and twirling them around into a little updo. “Ta daaaaa… How’s it feel?”

She felt the updo carefully, trying not to mess it up, but trying to figure out how it looked. “Complicated. You always really liked braids.” There was a fondness in her voice that she couldn’t quite keep out.

“Still do.” Promptae gently grabbed one of Ignifera’s hands and guided it over one of the braids hanging down from the rest of her blonde hair. “See?”

“Seems you’re due for a hairstyle update too then. Shame I can’t help out more; I was never very good at doing hair.”

Promptae scoffed, waving her hands in front of her face. “I’ll never change my hair, it suits me too well!” A beat. “Besides, I still have to do your nails.”

“...You’re doing my nails?”

“Duh! What kind of makeover would this be if I wasn’t?”


	3. Hands - NSFW Ignifera/Lilianae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia has never been happier that Fera has small hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fat warning for fisting.

When they had started their little relationship, Lilia mentioned that dicks honestly didn’t do much for her anyway. “But  _ hands _ …” And then she had made a strange almost wooshing noise with her mouth that Ignifera hadn’t fully been able to decipher. She had just assumed Lilia had meant fingers. You know, like a normal person, maybe.

And then they were in bed, she had four fucking fingers inside of her and was begging for more, with Ignifera sitting there wondering how the fuck she was going to pull more fingers out of thin air. “...I’m out of fingers?” Well it was worth a try at least.

Lilia grunted, let out a sound that might have been a frustrated almost-laugh, and growled, “Fuck me with your hand, you obtuse piece of shit.”

And, alright, Ignifera was maybe just the right shade of insulted to not really give a damn about worrying if such a thing might hurt. Maybe that was Lilia’s plan. Maybe she didn’t really give a shit.

She tucked her thumb in, and pressed, watching the way Lilia’s cunt opened up around the widest part of her hand with nothing short of wonder. Her walls clenched  _ tight _ around her hand and Fera was trapped. Not literally - while Lilia’s cunt definitely had her wrist in a vice grip, she knew with a bit of effort she could still move her arm - but watching the way Lilia swallowed her arm up to the wrist with such ease was paralyzing. And sexy, really impossibly sexy, if Fera was being honest with herself.

Lilia didn’t even give her the chance to really soak in the sight before she was bouncing along Ignifera’s arm with abandon, Fera’s knuckles scraping up against her cervix.

She snapped herself out of it, refusing to just let Lilia do all the work, thrusting her arm in time with Lilia’s skillful work with her hips. “There you go, Iggy, you got it,” she purred, tossing her head back and arching her back and clenching, always clenching around her fist. Tighter and tighter and tighter, with Lilia moaning louder and louder, bouncing on Fera’s hand harder… All the while, Lilia’s fingers danced on her clit, rubbing it in time with Ignifera’s thrusts.

It didn’t take much, not with a whole hand inside her, to make her break. She pulsed around that huge intrusion, moans getting ever so slightly higher pitched, and she came, shuddering and panting.

Ignifera just watched as Lilia came, mouth slightly open and obviously staring.

Finally coming down from her high, Lilia chuckled a bit, and Fera could feel every little movement. Her clit twitched.

“You doin’ okay there, Specs?”

Remarkably, she snapped out of it fairly quickly. “Y-yes, I’m fine.” And pulled her hand out of Lilia’s cunt, bit by bit.

“You seemed to like that.”

“Yes, well, I-” Lilia sat up and cut her off with a kiss.

“Maybe we can work you up to it next.”


	4. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia follows Promptae home.

“Yer ‘Tae’ right?”

Promptae whirled around, school bag moving so quickly with the rest of her body that it hit her on the opposite shoulder, making her stumble forward and mumble “Owww…”

The girl who was standing there, just outside the wall leading to the sidewalk, was chuckling now, obviously amused by the way her deep brown eyes were glimmering. “You doing alright there?”

“Yup, great, you just, um. Startled me a bit.” Unconsciously, Promptae tugged on her piled on bracelets. “Buuuut, yeah. That’s me. Promptae’s my full name.”

“Gotcha. I’m Lilianae. Friends call me Lilia, though.”

Why did that name sound super familiar? “Oh, um. Cool. Nice to meet you.”

“Sorry, I should probably explain; I’m Nox’s bodyguard. I just wanted to get to say hi to her new friend. Cuz we’ll probably be seeing each other a lot n’ all.”

Oh shit,  _ thaaaat’s _ why it sounded familiar.  _ Oh shit _ was she in trouble!?

Obviously Promptae’s inner panic was a bit more outer than she meant for it to be, because Lilianae was laughing again and putting her hands up. “Relax, yer not in trouble or anything. I just don’t wanna just be that weird chick who sits beside Nox constantly and never bothers introducing herself.

That’s all, just wanted to say hi.”

“Well, uh. That’s cool of you.” A beat, and Lilianae turned to walk away. “Wait! Um. You wanna come in for a second or something? There’s a pretty good ice cream place nearby. We could like, get to know each other a bit better or something?” A devilish grin crossed Promptae’s face. “We could share some embarrassing stories about Nox.”

Lilia’s smirk matched Promptae’s. “Now  _ that _ we could do.”


	5. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox keeps losing, Promptae offers to help.

Nox tossed the plastic gun back in its holster with a loud clatter. “ _ Fuck _ I always die at this part!”

“Nah, dude, you got this. I have a good feeling about this next time.” A beat. “Actually wait, you wanna let me have a shot? Just for the boss, then I’ll let you take the reigns again. Whaddaya say?”

She paused, playing with the short layers on the back of her head. “Yeah, actually, let’s do that.” And she put some more quarters in the machine to continue.

Promptae instantly snapped into Video Game Mode, picking up the plastic gun controller with brutal efficiency and getting to work, shooting the monsters on the screen with the kind of accuracy snipers would be jealous of. Headshot, headshot, headshot. Promptae was breathing hard, smirking slightly and taking careful aim at everything coming at her. Nox stared on in awe. The boss was dead.

“Alright dude, here’s-” 

Nox pushed the controller back into Promptae’s hands. “It’s alright, Tae. Go for it. I wanna preview of what to look forward to when I finally manage to beat that boss.” And maybe she just liked watching the look of concentration on her friend’s face when she was playing video games.


	6. The Weird One - Promptae/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox freaks out about Ignifera and Lilia possibly finding out about her and Promptae's relationship.

When Promptae first kissed her it was like… Fireworks? No, not fireworks, that’s so cliche. Maybe more like… Something… Something really nice? Okay so Nox didn’t know exactly what it was like, but she did know she liked it. It was soft and warm and nice and sweet and just… So very Promptae. They were over playing video games, some online fighting game where they got to team up against someone, and they won by the skin of their teeth, each of them with a sliver of health left, and Promptae in her excitement just… Leaned over, cupped the side of Nox’s face, and kissed her. She pulled away a second later, a bit red in the face and squeaked out a “We won? Sorry?” Nox sat there for a long stretch of time, or at least what felt like a long stretch of time, and then leaned in and kissed Promptae back.

They spent most of the rest of the night kissing and talking about if they were dating or what now. Either way, they decided they wanted to keep it a secret. Because neither one of them wanted Lilia and Fera breathing down their necks. And they knew that was going to be exactly what ended up happening if it came out.

However, it turned out that Promptae is absolutely fucking terrible at keeping anything a secret. Not for the reason you’d expect, oh no, she wasn’t a blabbermouth at all. The problem was she was just so…

Well, the last time Ignifera came over to discuss politics - Promptae was, as always, invited to stay if she wanted - the blonde decided to spend the entire lesson braiding Nox’s hair and pulling it back into some elegant design. And it wasn’t that Nox minded, it was just… Ingifera was  _ right there _ and Nox was sure her face was getting redder and redder because she just really, really liked it when Promptae played with her hair. And Fera was observant as hell, and had known Nox her whole life, and c’mon, it was just going to be way too obvious.

And then when Promptae and Lilianae hung out last they kept whispering and looking at Nox and giggling. Who the hell even knew what they were talking about? Promptae definitely wouldn’t be dumb enough - or insensitive to what Nox wanted enough, she knew that - to just walk up to the person assigned from birth to protect her from the dangers of the world and be like ‘By the way, we’re dating now’ but it was just too obvious in the way Promptae looked at her now. They were  _ so _ totally going to get caught.

So naturally Nox did what any sane woman would do: She decided to confront Promptae about it.

“But, dude, I’m just doing what I’ve always done.”

“... _ Really _ ?”

“Yeah, you’re the one that’s been being all weird about it.”

And now that Nox thought about it, yeah, Tae always had played with her hair while she was listening to Ignifera drone on and on about world affairs, and her and Lilia had always been pretty close, always trading stories about stupid embarrassing things Nox really wish they wouldn’t talk about. So that means…

“So you’ve always looked at me like that?”

Promptae shrugged. “I mean, maybe not like.  _ Always _ always, but… Yeah, that’s how I’ve looked at you for a while.”

“Oh.”

And that was that.


	7. Exclamation Points - Ignifera/Lilianae, Ignifera/male OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignifera needs some help figuring out a text from a guy she met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for age gaps

Ignifera was an expert on a lot of things by the age of 17. She was an excellent navigator of political landscapes, she was an alright pastry chef (needed more practice, but she was getting there), and she knew three languages.

‘Man’ was unfortunately not one of them.

She took a screenshot of this Merus character’s text to her and sent it to Lilia. Lilia knew men. Lilia would be able to help without a problem.

“Please analyze.” Is what she texted immediately after.

“Well alright good news(?) for you he’s using exclamation points” Came the text back a few minutes later. Followed by a quick further explanation of, “So I think it’s pretty safe to say he’s interested”

A beat, then Ignifera was furiously typing away. “In me?”

She could practically read Lilianae’s chuckle through her text. “Yeah Fera, in you” Before she could even come up with something clever to say back to that, Lilia was already sending her another text. The text Ignifera was absolutely dreading. “So” She practically winced at her phone, bracing herself for what was coming next. “Who is this guy?”

“I met him at the grocery store.” And then they’d exchanged numbers, and Ignifera had assumed that would end up being that.

That was not in fact that, as he’d texted a few hours later asking if they could get dinner some time. She explained that she was usually busy, so it probably wouldn’t be feasible any time soon, and then he sent her that text that baffled the everliving hell out of her: That’s okay, I’m patient!

“Is he hot?”

Fera stared at her phone, trying to decide how to answer that. She began to explain that he wasn’t really her type, she usually found herself attracted to a) women b) exceptionally tall women c) responsible tall women and d) you, I’m talking about you. But of course she deleted all of that before sending it. “He’s attractive, yes. Perhaps a bit old for me.”

She had barely put her phone down before it buzzed again. “How old?”

“24.”

“Shit just be careful”

But Lilia hadn’t said not to, so it was probably fine. She just said to be careful. Lunch was a pretty safe choice.

So Ignifera texted Merus back: “I’m free Saturday afternoon.”

She most certainly wasn’t anxious for the next thirteen minutes as she waited for his response. “Sounds great!”

Another exclamation point. Those were good, right?


	8. All Tied Up - NSFW Ardyn/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Chancellor fucks our poor Princess.

Nox had no idea why she agreed to let Ardyn tie her up. That was, in retrospect, pretty fucking stupid of her. But it was just so hard to say no to that redhead sometimes.

And that’s how she ended up with her hands tied off to the sides by Ardyn’s rouana, hair spilling around her on the bed, with her leg held up, as she got fucked, hard, by the High Chancellor.

Ardyn was angling the strap-on just so, fucking right up into Nox’s g-spot and making her tongue loll out of her mouth, breathing coming out as little puffs of air, pants, whines. It was just… So fucking  _ good _ . She was brutal in her efficiency while fucking the princess, holding her legs apart and making sure it hit its mark without fail, creating a little bulge in Nox’s abdomen every time she pushed forward.

It didn’t take long for Nox to clamp down, coming all over that dildo Ardyn was using on her, making the older woman chuckle darkly. “Was it good for you, my dear Nox?”


	9. Hold Me Down - NSFW Ardyn/Ignifera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fera has a few kinks no one else is willing to do.

Lilia was too gentle, as much as Ignifera loved her. Promptae didn't understand most of her kinks and was seemingly utterly baffled by the idea of hurting someone you loved. Nox… Nox  _ tried _ . Tried so hard, but she was always worried, always hesitant.

And none of that was what she craved. After the way she used to get practically beaten by Merus, she just couldn't take gentle.

Which is exactly why she had to go outside her little group of friends to find someone who might be more willing to accommodate.

That Ardyn woman would work. The others were asleep in the caravan and Ardyn left about an hour ago, in the middle of the night, without a word. Ignifera had tried to simply go to sleep but, well… There was a dampness between her legs that needed attention. She shifted in the cramped bed a few times before giving up and making her way outside into the cool night air. Under her gray t-shirt, her nipples puckered, making her entirely too aware of how cold it was.

She walked towards that gaudy red muscle car, hoping she'd find Ardyn nearby. The redhead was sprawled out in the back of her car looking up at the stars, and had an increasingly amused expression on her face as Ignifera came closer.

“Need something?”

It caught her off guard, just a little bit. “I don't like you-”

“You came out into the cold to say  _ that _ ?” But the laughter behind her voice obviously betrayed that she knew that wasn't the case.

“I need something from you I can't get from any of the others.” Professionally put. Ardyn cocked a brow, expressing her curiosity. “I… I'd like you to hit me.”

Ardyn hummed, turned around to face Ignifera finally. She beckoned the strategist closer with her hand, smirk widening as she complied. “Good girl,” she purred, resting her hand on Fera’s cheek.

Before rearing back and slapping her, hard, across the face with a loud crack. Fera’s head was knocked to the side, and she felt a bit dazed, but there was no denying the way her clit throbbed.

“Again,” Fera whispered.

“Absolutely not, there's no reason to bruise that sharp, pretty face of yours. Besides, what would your friends think of me if we came back together and your face had handprints? They wouldn't think very highly of me at all.”

Ignifera let out a tiny frustrated noise, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together.

“I'll acquiesce if you pick a place that won't show.” A beat, and Ardyn’s eyes flicked downwards. “Your thighs, perhaps?”

Before even giving Fera the chance to answer, Ardyn grabbed her by the waistband, yanking her closer and unbuttoning her pants, pulling them off while pulling Fera up into the backseat of her car.

Ardyn smacked the inside of Ignifera’s thighs, instructing her to spread them. Fera sprawled out, hooking one leg over the driver’s seat. Ardyn grinned, not even bothering to ask if she was ready, and struck her upper thigh with the flat of her palm, leaving a bright red handprint and making the skin welt. She repeated this several times, leaving red marks up and down Ignifera’s thighs.

Fera was bucking her hips, howling into the night with each bruising hit. She could feel her panties sticking to her cunt from how wet she was, and she shifted a bit uncomfortably at the sensation, wiggling her hips.

Her body was heating up, a flush forming over her face. She just needed a little bit of contact. Her hand wandered downwards, stroking her stomach, and going lower, lower… Ardyn gently smacked her hand away before it reached her mound, and Fera had to hold back a whine.

“You want someone to touch you, dear? All you had to do was ask.” Ardyn gently but firmly slapped her pussy through her underwear. Again, and again, it was maddening, it wasn't enough contact, and it didn't take long for Fera to grind her covered cunt up against Ardyn’s hand every time it landed.

“My but you're a bit of a slut, aren't you? All it takes for you to spread your legs is to have someone hit you?” She chuckled darkly at the way Ignifera’s bright green eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out as she panted and ground her hips up, up against Ardyn’s hand. “You must be quite a sight during battle if pain really gets you off this much.” She punctuated her words by finally,  _ finally _ grinding the palm of her hand against Ignifera’s cunt, rubbing up deliciously against her clit.

A moment later and Fera was shaking, shivering as she came, biting her bottom lip to hold back the urge to scream.

“Better?” She nodded, and tried sitting upright but before she could even put a hand under herself, Ardyn was back to rubbing her hand against Fera again, making her moan and arch her back. “Because I don't think you have it all out of your system yet. And tomorrow’s going to be a big day.”


	10. Worry About You - Ignifera/Lilianae, Ignifera/male OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianae really doesn't like the way Fera's been coming home recently.

You know how in movies when you see something completely shocking and you’re holding something, you always see the character dropping it? Lilia always thought that was total bullshit, no one just ups and drops something they’re holding. And that was about the point she realized the champagne glass she was holding was slipping out of her grip just enough to be noticeable and figured out that maybe it’s not so bullshit after all.

But then she realized how much attention that would call to her and tightened her grip before trying to walk as normally as possible over to the large ornate doors that blocked the Citadel from the rest of the world, where her lifelong friend was standing, looking like she’d gotten mugged on the way over.

Simply put, Ignifera looked like utter fucking shit. She had a swollen cheek, bright red in what looked to be the shape of a handprint, but it was harder to tell with the dimmed lights. She was swaying on her feet, a little drunk perhaps? And she looked like she had managed to completely forget that there was a formal fucking ball tonight with a shitton of important people around.

Thankfully, Lilianae’s charge was hiding up in her room, wanting to be as far from people as she possibly could, allowing her to leave her post next to the buffet table without issue.

“Fera, holy shit are you okay? What happened?” Lilianae asked, trying very hard to keep that note of panic out of her voice.

Ignifera just kind of smiled, dazed. “I’m fine. I just-” Someone passed by and Fera paused to duck her face away and try to hide her bruised cheek. “I just really need to get to my room, I think.”

“What happened?” Lilia pressed again.

Fera laughed lightly, an airy sort of almost sad laugh. Or maybe Lilia was just interpreting it as sad, who could say. “Just a date with Marus,” she said, shaking her head. Her voice dropped down to a conspiratorial whisper, “You would not  _ believe _ where he took me.”

“The fuck- You mean he hit you?”

There was that laugh again. Lilia did not like it in the slightest. “He always hits me. He’s a sadist, it’s what they do.” Lilia inhaled, fuming, about ready to go and find the bastard’s house and kick his ass. “It’s fine, really. I’m a masochist. I like it. Relax Lilia, I’m being careful.

Just…” Fera’s eyes darted over to the buffet table, now surrounded with people. “Would you be willing to steal some ice for me? For the swelling. I’d really prefer for this to go away before anyone sees me in the morning.” She laughed again, and this time Lilia could swear she heard the edges of it tinged with hysteria.

Lilia looked from Fera’s bruised cheek over to a bucket of ice hanging out near the food. “Yeah, I gotcha. Go ahead and go up to your room. I’ll bring it to ya.” Ignifera smiled slightly, just barely concealed a wince, and bowed her head to say thank you before skillfully ducking away from the party.

Lilia took a deep breath to calm herself. It wasn’t her place. It wasn’t. She should just… Bring Fera the ice and shut up about it and not think about it. Fera said she was being careful, and Lilia should believe her; no one was more careful than Fera, _ no one _ .

And yet… Something about this whole situation didn’t seem right.

At all.


	11. Pulled It Off - Promptae/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptae reflects on her and Nox's casual physical affection.

The first day of class, Promptae had made sure that she sat behind Nox. She was not going to blow this whole friendship thing by not getting that seat. Honestly, she kind of expected someone would come in and tell her she wasn’t allowed to sit near the princess, but that never happened, and so Promptae got her spot.

They passed notes and hung out at lunch, eventually trading phone numbers so they could hang out after school, and eventually, after a few weeks of hanging out, Promptae got ballsy enough to start braiding Nox’s hair when the teacher wasn’t looking.

That’s kind of how it all started, Promptae realized. The casual physical affection thing. It went from playing with each other’s hair, to casually grabbing each other’s arms and hands and sometimes bumping knees when they were on the roof eating lunch, to Promptae totally casually just thinking about kissing Nox sometimes, wondering how she’d react if one day she just… Leaned over and did it.

She did, eventually, it took nearly a year to muster up the courage for that one. And Nox freaked out a little bit when they touched in public after that; Promptae guessed she didn’t really notice all the times they touched, probably didn’t overanalyze it like a certain plebe totally admittedly did. But they settled it, and Nox was back to being Nox again. The Nox with the really nice soft hair that never got wavy no matter how many braids Promptae did in the middle of their history class. The Nox that bumped knees while they sat and talked and shoulders when they walked over to the arcade. The Nox that totally couldn’t handle FPSes and needed Promptae to step in on the really hard bosses.

The Nox that was kinda her girlfriend now.

Holy shit, she was dating the princess. That was a big deal. A huge deal. A how did she even manage to pull that one off deal.

Promptae didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth though; it didn’t matter how she pulled it off, the point is that she totally managed to pull it off.


	12. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptae wants to join the Crownsguard. Nox isn't so sure she's ready to handle it.

Nox worried. Nox always worried. That was kind of just a thing she did. It started sometime in middle school when she started worrying about the reason why people always seemed so desperate to talk to her, and it only doubled down when she came to the conclusion that they only wanted to talk to her because of her title, and not because they actually cared about her. It got worse in high school when it seemed like every girl but her was getting a date with someone, and it got worse when she realized, again, that it was probably because of her title that she couldn't. Now she was 20 and her closest friend was talking about joining the Crownsguard so she could come along on Nox's future adventures.

Nox knew Promptae kicked ass at a lot of things, but fighting? Actual fighting against actual threats? Nox wanted to believe that her friend knew what she was talking about, but she'd only ever seen Promptae play video games and that wasn't exactly training. But Lilianae was good at what she did, and probably knew how to discern who had potential and who didn't a lot better than Nox did, so when Promptae started talking about it, she convinced Lilianae to test her skills. Just to see. Just to get Promptae to listen and realize it was dangerous.

First thing Promptae said upon getting into the dojo was, "So what kind of guns do you guys have here? That's what I'm best at!" With that token bright smile of hers on her face, of course. Lilianae chuckled, and took her new protégée over to their gun locker, and set up some targets.

Nox knew the drill from there thanks to all those afternoons in the arcade together - Tae's tongue stuck out a little bit from between her lips, she took careful aim at the target, and shot. Six shots, six bullseyes. Lilianae whistled lowly, exclaimed, "Nice shots kid! Lemme set up some more." This time she rigged them to move, expecting that to be a bit more challenging for this fresh-out-of-high school girl. And again, six shots, six bullseyes. Nox could barely fucking believe it. Sure, Promptae was amazing at shooters, beyond amazing even, but for it to translate into real life? Actually make it so she knew how to hit moving targets perfectly? That just didn't happen.

Again, Lilianae set up some more moving targets. Again, Tae shot them all in the dead center. Again, Nox was completely dumbfounded.

"Alright, alright, clearly you got some skill for this, kiddo. But what about things that're more up close and personal? Any experience with that?" As nice as it would be to have a ranged fighter around, Lilianae knew if she couldn't handle short range, she couldn't handle being a Crownsguard.

"Umm, not really, but I'm a pretty quick learner!" She bounced on the balls of her feet slightly, obviously excited by how well she was doing. "Got any weapons that're a little like... I dunno, weird?"

"Define weird."

And that's how Lilianae ended up grabbing an old circular saw from the shed out back. It wasn't a weapon exactly, but it would do the job, at least well enough for a sparring match. Lilia handed it off to Promptae and grabbed her own sword off the rack. "If you can last two minutes against me, I'll make sure they let you join the Crownsguard for basic training, deal?"

Promptae rocked her hips back and forth, holding the hulking machinery with ease. "Deal!"

She lasted three and a half, and only lost at that point because she pulled out her camera to get a shot of Lilianae rushing her. Later, she'd explain that the lighting was just too good to pass up, even if it meant getting knocked out of the ring and a nasty bruise on her arm.


	13. Mindflayers - NSFW Mindflayer/Promptae, Mindflayer/Nox, Mindflayer/Lilianae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets caught by some Mindflayers in the rain.

It was perhaps not much of a surprise when Promptae was the first one caught. She kept firing at the Mindflayer coming towards her, but the bullets just didn't have enough stopping power to slow it down for long enough for her to regroup with the others. It ensnared her ankle before she even had a chance to turn and run, pulling her in close, wrapping her up in its other tentacles. She screamed as it twisted around her wrists, bringing them up over her head, and tried to struggle. She could feel its suction cups sticking to her skin though, the damp almost slimy tentacles curling around her exposed midsection, snaking up under her shirt, cupping the underside of her breasts.

There was no use, she couldn't get free.   


Nox, naturally couldn't just leave her best friend behind, so she turned back towards the hoard of daemons, hoping a well-timed Warp Strike would free Tae and buy her enough time to catch up to the others. She threw her sword across the dark field and warped, hitting the Mindflayer dead on. But the thing only tightened its grip on Promptae, judging by how she cried out. And now, low on stamina and not willing to risk another Warp Strike out of there, Nox found herself dead in the center of a circle of Mindflayers. She turned cautiously, trying to figure out which of them was going to strike first. The one behind her surged forward, snatching Nox by the neck and a thigh and drawing her in to its tentacle prison. It slithered under her skirt, maddeningly teasing her through her leggings for a moment before ripping them off. Nox squirmed, trying to kick the tentacles away, but they held fast, keeping her legs spread.   


Lilia wasn't far behind Nox, swinging her sword furiously at these things. But with the slick ground from the rain, Lilia couldn't keep herself steady thanks to the sword's momentum. A Mindflayer dodged, and she skidded right into it, quickly getting her arms pulled taut by the daemon. Almost immediately, it ripped her sports bra in half, now free breasts jiggling from the force she was using to fight. Bite, kick, scratch, anything she could do to get the upper hand again, but she couldn't move enough with the damn thing grabbing her. And when its suction cups found their way to her nipples, maybe a bit of that desire to fight died.   


And that's about the time Nox watched as a polearm pierced entirely through the Mindflayer's head and watched as it disappeared around her, freeing her instantly. The same happened to Promptae's Mindflayer just a moment later, and let out a sigh of relief as Promptae fell out of the thing's grip as it died. Lilianae emerged from her Mindflayer a second after, rubbing her arms and checking for serious injuries.   


"Please do try and be more careful, all of you," Fera said, resting the blunt end of her polearm on the ground as she bent over to pick up the scraps of fabric from Nox's leggings and Lilia's bra. "Now I have to spend my night repairing these."


	14. Kiss Me - Ignifera/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fera is a little concerned about this new turn in her and Nox's relationship.

"Fera, it's fine."

"I know it's fine, Your Highness, but I just want to make sure you know _why_ i it's fine."

"Fera I don't-"

"No no, this is... This is very important." And so Ignifera launched into a tirade about how if Nox was going to be having sex with anyone, it should be with someone she trusted and how she, personally, thought she fit the bill rather well, and how it was good that Nox was coming to her and that the power imbalance didn't matter because even without all that, Fera would absolutely still want to do this with her. And that was around the point Nox started _really_ zoning out. Just just couldn't fucking handle this particular... Lecture? Was it even a lecture or was it just Fera freaking the fuck out? "And furthermore, if you think about it, I'm really the best out of your friends-" Nox rolled her eyes, returning back to her own thoughts. It was a bit of a pain in the ass to have literally the most neurotic advisor to the throne in the history of Lucis when you were just trying to do something normal like sleep with her, but Nox supposed that kind of added to Fera's charm anyway. She wouldn't be quite as Fera-ish without the constant worry.

" _Fera_." She finally closed her mouth for long enough to let Nox get a word in edgewise. "Fera, it's really, really okay. Don't worry about it so much." Ignifera was catching her breath, not really sure where to go from here now that she had her grand speech interrupted.

"As you insist, Your Highness."

Nox leaned forward and claimed Fera's lips, kissing her tenderly for a few long moments before pulling back. "See? Everything's okay. Just go with it." Ignifera slowly started kissing back, slowly started loosening up. Hands wandered as their lips pressed together; Fera's fingers crept up Nox's shirt, and Nox's hands were gripping the sides of Fera's neck. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and biting and sucking, making out on the edge of Nox's bed.

Now this was more like it.


	15. Do You Wanna Touch - NSFW Lilianae/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox wants to see if fisting is really all that. Lilia knows how to help.

There was no way. Absolutely no fucking way.

"Are you outta your mind?" Lilia said, raising an unamused eyebrow.

Nox scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest petulantly, which only served to highlight their difference in size, which is what this whole problem started with. "Look, I wanna try it and I know you're into it, so I figured you'd be the best person for the job."

"I am gonna fuckin' _hurt_  you." But it wasn't an outright no. It hadn't ever been an outright no. Which gave Nox some faith that it might eventually turn into a yes.

"Lilia, I'll be fine. I'm tougher than I look, and your hands aren't _that_ big." Nox was determined, beyond determined. Maybe even being a little stupid about it, not really thinking of the very valid concern that Lilianae had here. "Just, you know, take it nice and slow?"

Lilia rolled her eyes. "No shit, you don't just jam your whole hand in there without taking it nice and slow first."

"Which is exactly why I want you to do it! You already know this stuff!" Okay, sure, maybe Nox didn't have to yell about it, maybe she didn't have to get so exasperated about it, but she just... She just really wanted to know what it felt like to get fisted, was that so wrong? After Ignifera went on a drunken rant about how amazing fisting was a few nights ago, Nox and Promptae were curious. _Very_  curious. So they played a few rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors - best two out of three - to see who would ask Lilianae to do it to them. Just to try it out, see if it really was as 'Otherworldly-y amazing' as Fera kept saying it was.

Lilianae sighed, flexing her hand into a fist and glancing at it, then back to Nox. Okay, so maybe the princess was right; it wasn't _so_  huge compared to her that it would be impossible to fit or anything - now if Promptae was asking, that would be a very different story - but it was still large enough that it made Lilia worry. Fera was at least taller, and the slightest bit bulkier - though honestly, not by enough that it would make a difference.

Besides, she had trouble saying no to Nox. Always had, from the first time Nox ducked out of training because she complained of a headache to two days ago when Nox weaseled her way out of gathering wood for their campfire because she complained about a bruise she got on her bad leg from a fight earlier that day. So why the fuck would Lilia be able to say no to her about this? This kink that she was super into, with a person she was super into. It seemed like such an obvious win-win for her the situation was all but slapping her across the face saying 'Just do it, you complete fucking idiot!'

So... "Okay, fine. But if it hurts, you damn well better tell me, and I'm stopping immediately if it does. Pressure and a little stinging is normal, outright pain is not. Got it?"

"Got it."

A minute later and Lilia was stacking up their sleeping bags to create a more comfortable makeshift mattress for Nox to lay on. "So what else do you like in bed? Foreplay-wise. We gotta get you pretty turned on for this, at least the first time you do it."

Nox pondered the question, slipping her t-shirt up over her head. "I like my nipples played with, I guess," she mumbled, trying to ignore the way her face heated up.

Lilia chuckled, and decided not to say the 'Gods you're so vanilla' that she was thinking. "Alright, I can work with that." She motioned for Nox to come sit down on the pile of sleeping bags.

Nox unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her slim hips, leaving them in a heap on the floor of the tent, pausing for just a second before taking a quick but deep breath, and tugging her panties off as well. She got on the makeshift mattress, slightly surprised at how comfortable it was, and a second later, Lilianae was kissing her, slow and deep, with her tongue pushing past Nox's lips and encircling her own. Lilia's hands drifted from the sides of Nox's face down her neck, fingers sliding down her chest until they were pinching her nipples, rolling them between the pads of her calloused fingers. Nox moaned into Lilia's mouth, groaning when she pulled at Nox's nipples. It wasn't long before she was squirming at every touch, hips wiggling with want. And more importantly, that meant that Nox was at least turned on enough to start fingering her.

One finger disappeared with ease, and fuck Nox was wet right now. Two fingers and Lilia was starting to feel the tightness of Nox's cunt, scissoring her fingers to stretch her out for the third. Three wasn't as much for Nox as Lilia was worrying; while she expected a grunt when she inserted the third digit, she instead got a pleased moan, even when she spread her fingers apart to stretch her cunt out. Four earned her that grunt, finally, though Nox was still wet as hell, practically dripping, tendrils of that slickness sticking to Lilia's palm every time she pulled her fingers back. She fucked Nox with all four fingers for a while, letting her get used to the stretch of it.

"You ready for the thumb?" Lilianae sounded a bit out of breath, but it was an awe-inspiring sight, watching her princess take almost her whole hand, feeling the tight wetness around them, the way her pussy clenched every time Lilia pressed up against her g-spot.

Nox nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud - Fera and Tae _were_  right outside the tent, after all.

Lilianae tucked her thumb in, feeling the dampness with the pad of her thumb, slowly stroking it back and forth across Nox's opening, making her shudder. She pushed forward, and Nox cried out and whined as she bloomed open for Lilia's hand, pushing past the ridge of knuckles slowly, painfully slowly, feeling the crushing pressure of Nox's cunt clamping down around the huge intrusion. But Lilia pressed ever forward, until she was feeling that tightness around her wrist. Nox screamed, her cunt pulsing rhythmically around Lilia's hand, as she covered her mouth with her own. "Did you just come?" Lilianae smiled devilishly, pushing her fist up against Nox's g-spot, _hard_ , making her let out another muffled scream as she came around Lilia's hand again, and again.

And again.


	16. Snow Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptae finds out where Ardyn took her.

"Greetings my precious little snow bird!"

Tae struggled in her bonds, tried to pull her arms together to aim a pistol at Ardyn, but it was no use, she couldn't get her wrists free of the weird device she was hooked up to.

"Oh come now, there's no reason for that. I thought this would be an excellent opportunity for us to get to know each other a bit better, now that you know yourself a bit better," Ardyn purred, moving a lock of deep red hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Besides, you looked cold out there, I was just trying to help. You deserved a rest after killing Mommy Dearest, after all."

"Shut it!" Promptae's braids bounced and wiggled as she continued to contort herself to try and escape. "That thing was not my mom!"

"Whether you like it or don't, Versta was your mother, related to you by blood. You can't escape it any more than you can escape your current predicament." It might have just been Promptae's imagination, but there was something almost friendly, almost affectionate in the way Ardyn said Versta's name. She continued to twist her wrists around, though they were getting red and raw by now, and Ardyn sighed deeply. "I suppose this is what happens when dear Araneidae isn't around to keep you from hurting yourself."

Promptae stopped struggling. "How did you...?"

Ardyn's laugh was just shy of cruel. "Did you really think I was going to let you speed off on that snowmobile without supervision? That wouldn't have been very responsible of me, now, would it?" The older woman tapped Promptae on the nose sweetly, causing Promptae to make a face. "I couldn't have you getting killed by those MT's out in the snow. Then I wouldn't have any way of getting your friends to come here."

Promptae let her body fall, held up by the straps going around her sore wrists. "Where is here?"

"Zegnautus Keep. Home to myriad research projects, everything from the daemons and related experiments, to the wave that allowed the Empire to fell your dear Insomnia."

"You took me to Gralea?!" Promptae had the worst feeling about this. If she was here in Gralea, and Ardyn was using her to get the others to come find her... That didn't bode well in the slightest.

"Fear not, dearest Promptae, you're not in Gralea as a prisoner of Niflheim, just as a way to lead your friends to their hearts' desire." Tae blinked, the wheels turning in her head for a moment before she got it; the Crystal was here, somewhere in the Keep. "And your job is to make sure they have a way to fight back the hoards laying in wait." Promptae quirked an eyebrow, and Ardyn laughed pleasantly. "Don't disbelieve so much, my little chocobo. You have one thing that the other three don't: The keys to the castle, so to speak." Promptae grimaced, getting the idea. Okay, fine, she got it, so her stupid MT barcode tattoo thing could open all sorts of doors at these stupid Empire MT bases. Great, so more of the same shit she was already dealing with in that frozen wasteland with the weird giant monkey and the giant metal worm thing. Yup, just what Promptae needed right now.


	17. After School Activities - Promptae/Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls can't keep their hands off each other even when they're at school.

The hardest part of keeping their relationship a secret was the simple fact that neither of the girls could keep their hands off each other. Promptae was always touching Nox, and even when it was just a normal, platonic type of touching, it still always made Nox's imagination jump into overdrive, and that always eventually lead to Nox dragging Promptae into the bathroom, or locker room, or storage closet, for a quick kiss, hidden away from the rest of the school so they wouldn't have to worry about being caught. The only problem was that tended to lead to more little kisses, then longer ones, deeper ones, then kisses that turned into tongues entwining, teeth clicking together, and by the end of their little five minute make out session, they'd both be panting and wishing they didn't have to get to their next class or home or wherever they were heading to next. More than a few times Nox changed her plans, ducked out of training with Lilia, lied to her about her head hurting or something like that. She used to rely on her leg being ready to give out, but that meant that Fera would be coming to school to pick her up instead of letting her walk home, so it didn't work as an effective way of getting to be alone with Tae sooner. And that was really all Nox wanted at the end of the day, after five, ten minutes here and there of alone time.

This was another day like that, when she was just waiting for the dismissal bell to ring so she and Promptae could run back to her apartment and finish what they started earlier. Nox had been dealing with a low grade horniness since lunch, and she was more than ready to scratch that itch. The bell rang and Nox felt like she sprang out of her seat, though after watching Promptae shoot out of her chair like a rocket and race out into the hallway like she just witnessed someone starting a fire in the classroom, Nox realized she probably actually just got out of her seat normally. Not that she was complaining, not at all, there was something pretty hot about the fact that Promptae was just as into this as she was, that she was just as ready to get out of here, just as ready to head back to Nox's apartment.

Just as ready to... Yeah.


End file.
